<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Did You Sleep Well, My King? by Prank (NekoPrankster218)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24621064">Did You Sleep Well, My King?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoPrankster218/pseuds/Prank'>Prank (NekoPrankster218)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Popular Fanfiction Tropes the Series (based on the ColeyDoesThings videos) [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Godzilla (2014), Godzilla - All Media Types, Godzilla: King of The Monsters (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Sentinels &amp; Guides, F/M, Fictional Documents, Implied Relationships, Minor Canonical Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), Movie: Godzilla (2014), Not Beta Read, One Shot, Project Monarch (Legendary | MonsterVerse), Protectiveness, Sentinel/Guide, Telepathic Bond, Telepathy, and by minor I mean saying statements in the aforementioned fictional document</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:29:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24621064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoPrankster218/pseuds/Prank</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>His sight focused on the darkness. It prevented any level of observation of his surroundings.</p>
<p>His hearing focused on the silence. It further cemented the feeling of isolation.</p>
<p>His body focused on the cold. The only thing it could feel.</p>
<p>But no scent or taste could be locked on. Not in this void.</p>
<p>(Takes place during the Godzilla 2014 film, prior to the first time we see Godzilla.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Godzilla/Mothra (Kaiju)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Popular Fanfiction Tropes the Series (based on the ColeyDoesThings videos) [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Did You Sleep Well, My King?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So oddly enough, I never heard about this trope/AU until Coley’s video series included them. I had to do some research to further get an understanding, and as I read both explanations and fanfic examples, the idea for this fic came to me. I’m still kinda inexperienced with this premise, although I’m almost tempted to make more fics centered around Sentinel!Godzilla and Guide!Mothra. This one takes place during the 2014 film, but I can already feel concepts for the 2019 film and beyond coming on.</p>
<p>Also my new love of making Monarch Files to go with fics is thanks to HostisHumaniGeneris and her fic <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21167594">"Symbiosis"</a>; coincidentally also about the relationship between Godzilla and Mothra. If you haven't read it already, I highly recommend it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> His sight focused on the darkness. It prevented any level of observation of his surroundings. He couldn't even see silhouettes of any kind. Couldn’t tell if he was physically alone. Couldn’t tell if anything lingered behind the inky dark; a mere observer or a waiting threat. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> His hearing focused on the silence. It further cemented the feeling of isolation. He soon realized he could not even hear himself; not even the slightest of breaths. It made him conscious of the possibility he wasn’t breathing at all. Then led to the discovery he couldn’t muster his being to do so. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> His body focused on the cold. The only thing it could feel. The only evidence that he was physically present. That reassured him of his own existence. Although, without being able to feel a surface beneath or around him, it made him wonder; was he floating in this silent, cold, darkness? </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> But no scent or taste could be locked on. Not in this void. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> The concept of time was lost on him. By the time a change occurred, he was unsure if it happened in an instant or after an eternity. Given his relief of its arrival, he determined he didn’t care if it were either. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> The darkness was disturbed by a small light; one that simultaneously looked like every color yet no specific color. It graced his being with a trace of warmth; it enveloped him as if it were pressed against him, despite it appearing so far away. And with it, came an entrancing song; a one voice symphony whose sound engrossed him so much, he didn’t bother to register patterns. He didn’t need to perceive color, distance, nor melody. He only needed it here, to exist alongside him. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Until every aspect he craved of this change pulled back. The light, the warmth, the song. It began to fade back into the darkness. He was desperate to follow, and felt his mind lurch forward. When it did, he felt it again, only for the fading to return. It was not going to stay put; it was going to make him chase after it. And like a starved predator, he did just that. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> The further it led him onwards, the more he noticed something behind his prey. A bright whiteness; a stark contrast to his void. The light seemed to go towards it, and as it did, he began to notice more about it. It was shaped in a familiar, small body. A lengthy, wide furred torso attached to four wings, six legs, and two antennae. Familiar, yet also strange to him. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> And as the darkness turned to blinding white, his body was welcomed by an intense heat. The song of the tiny light became overpowered by bubbling magma and dripping water. He was underground. Under the sea, within the crust of the planet. </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>He was home.</p>
<p>    That was what the King realized before he even opened his eyes. Surrounding him were the familiar walls of the underground, accented with lava and pure radiation. Beneath him was a large mass of minerals the smaller beings of the world had constructed for him. One he graciously accepted as a nest to sleep on, within his lair that once had been theirs. Before it all had sunk within the sea, just for him to enjoy.</p>
<p>    The song that he had followed back into the waking world continued to ring in his ears; the comforting song of his Queen. However, he quickly noticed another familiar tune clashing with it. One he hadn’t heard in a long time, and never thought he would have to hear again. The mating call of parasites.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> How long have they been communicating? </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    It wasn’t just a thought to himself. He knew <em> she </em> was listening in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b> <em>Not too long, from what I can guess. Neither of them have made a move yet.</em> </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    She was a reliable, dutiful queen. While holding a completely different form than his own, the partnership they had was irreplaceable. She was the only one who could speak to him internally, regardless of distance. The only one who could keep him in check. The only one who could bring him back from the kind of slumber he had been inducing to pass the decades.</p>
<p>    His Queen would never sleep, though. She was always acting as his eyes and ears, even from within an egg or cocoon. It honestly made him look like a slacker in comparison; but she had a patience he just couldn’t match. He made a private, mental note to give some sort of prize as thanks the next chance they got to meet face-to-face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b> <em>Oh, and...welcome back, my King. Did you sleep well?</em> </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> As good as that state of being can get… </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b> <em>Maybe you should do a normal sleep next time. Take a break from that “zoning-out” you have been doing. It does not seem pleasant to me…</em> </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> I will consider it...how long was I dormant this time? </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b> <em>Less than a century this time. Shorter than the last.</em> </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> And how have you been doing since then? </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b> <em>Should you not focus on the threat at hand?</em> </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> They have not made a move. I can spare a few words with you before I start the hunt. How have you been? </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b> <em>Not lonely anymore. My people have returned.</em> </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    The King remembered when the day finally came that his Queen’s pets strayed from her egg’s side and disappeared. Out of all the small ones that followed their pack, they stayed loyal the longest. However, even they grew the desire to expand upon their way of life. No new generation came to continue their relationship - too easily forgetting it had existed.</p>
<p>    The Queen’s awareness beyond her egg was limited. While she could pick up on Titan movement and communication - they were simply too loud to ignore - the activities of smaller creatures were too quiet for her to pick up on. She could hear their voices, but not what they said. Her senses were not as fine-tuned as his. </p>
<p>    It hurt him to hear how she recalled the sounds of their movements and speech growing further and further from her. How she strained to hear it before it ceased altogether. That had been centuries ago. And despite her longing for a physical presence at her side, she refused to hatch unless she was needed. And she refused his offers to go to her.</p>
<p><em>     “You would be disturbing them, if the tiny ones are still close by.” </em> She had told him. <em> “And you are too big for where I am held.” </em></p>
<p>    He hadn’t really cared by then. <em> “I could break through the walls and take you elsewhere.” </em></p>
<p>
  <em>     “That would be a greater disturbance.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>     “You would feel better with time.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>     “You know I would not.” </em>
</p>
<p>    It was something he had to painfully admit as the truth. He had thrown away his concern over the small ones that had forgotten their place. The rest of the pack, one by one, had chosen hibernation over dealing with them any further. Only the Queen cared for their well-being anymore.</p>
<p>    Even after they abandoned her, she still loved them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> What do you mean? </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b> <em>It happened a few years ago. They found my egg. They found me. They have had to relearn much of the past, and I can hardly recognize them anymore, but they are here. They watch over me again. They wait for me.</em> </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    He wanted to be happy for her. He wouldn’t have to worry about the isolation breaking her; unless it had already and she covered it up well. But he had a new thing to worry over.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Have they tried to harm you? </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b> <em>Hm? Why would they?</em> </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Do you not remember the last time I woke up? </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    The tiny ones had changed so much. Before, they were hardly a nuisance to anything half his size. Now, they made up for their short stature. With power they did not naturally hold, but tamed.</p>
<p>    And oh how they loved to use it to interfere with his hunting. They suddenly joined his chase of another species of parasite the last time he was active. He didn’t mind at first. Either they couldn’t offer any support, or they would make killing the bastard a little easier.</p>
<p>    They had considered him just as much of a target, though. They at least killed the parasite for him, and their attack didn’t take him along with it, but he could see their intent. They had <em> wanted </em> him to die alongside his prey.</p>
<p>    It was only his Queen’s words that persuaded him to forget that blatant challenge and return to the depths.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b> <em>If they wanted me dead, they would have already used this opportunity to do so. My egg is fine, my King. I am no longer unguarded. Unprotected. I am fine. </em> </b> <b>Do not</b> <b> <em> come to clear them out.</em> </b></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> I did not offer to yet. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b> <em>You were about to. You can only hide so much from me, my King. Besides, it would not matter. I will have to move elsewhere for space to cocoon-</em> </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Stay as you are.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b> <em>In my egg? What about the parasites? That’s two against one, my King.</em> </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> I handled two parasites before. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b> <em>A completely different kind. Two that merged into one - a mistake on their part. And the males of this particular species can fly, can they not? It would end better with us </em> </b> <b>both</b> <b> <em> present.</em> </b></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> No. Stay in your egg. I can kill them by myself. Save your hatching for a bigger threat. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b> <em>… Are you worried that hatching near the tiny ones will end poorly?</em> </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> It is a possibility. One not even you can deny. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b> <em>I will have to hatch eventually!</em> </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> But not this time. I can do it. Do you doubt me? </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b> <em>I...of course not. You are my King. The protector of this world. A role I doubt anyone else could fill any better than you.</em> </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Then do not worry for me. If my last hunt was anything to go by, then the small ones at least will be a form of support. Even if they have forgotten I am not a threat… </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b> <em>I can not argue with that point. Fine. I will trust that they will be enough. But, my King?</em> </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Yes? </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Please </b> <b> <em>be mindful of where you step.</em> </b></p>
<p> </p>
<p>    He gave a laugh as he pulled his body up from the surface he lounged on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> I will squish as few things as I can. I will promise you that, my Queen. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    As the King began to lumber towards the exit of his lair, he honed his hearing to pick up even the faintest traces of sound from across the ocean. He was going to find these parasites. He was going to stop their mating. He was going to kill them.</p>
<p>    And none of the small ones’ new toys were going to be able to stop him.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em> &gt;Monarch Research Archive </em>
</p>
<p> <em> &gt;Outpost 61 </em></p>
<p>  <em> &gt;2014 </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> TITANUS MOSURA FN-006820 </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Morning operations at Outpost 61 had been running smoothly when irregular light patterns began emitting from TITANUS MOSURA’s egg. The science team scrambled to collect visual data and prepare for a potential hatching situation. However, after nearly an hour since light patterns began, all unusual activity ceased.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Witness statements claim that the glowing activity began first as a solid, continuous light display. After several minutes, the glowing turned to irregular patterns of flickering. The flickering has been described as being similar to morse code, although no translations could be made with any known morse code keys. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Of intriguing note is the timing of this strange activity. At the tail end of the event, Monarch received its first sign of TITANUS GOJIRA activity in years. TITANUS GOJIRA was spotted traversing underwater, dorsal plates pulsating in patterns just as bizarre as TITANUS MOSURA’s. However, this behavior had been seen before in previous encounters. And just like before, the non-attack associated pulses would continue to be emitted during random intervals throughout the MUTO incident. The same occurred for TITANUS MOSURA. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Following the Battle of San Francisco, scientists at Outpost 61 decided to pursue a hunch brought forth after analysis of ancient artifact and imagery depicting TITANUS GOJIRA and TITANUS MOSURA alongside each other, their respective dorsal plates and wings glowing blue. After placing video footage side-by-side, and comparing glowing incident timestamps together, the team determined that both Titans began their light displays at the same times. The timing of the glows has been hypothesized to be matching of conversational intent, although both specimens were never once in visual sight of each other. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “It should be impossible.” Dr. [REDACTED] included in additional comments on the resulting report presented to Dr. Ishiro Serizawa. “Communication like this requires the subjects to be able to see what responses they’re getting. If this is not a coincidence, then this suggests a deeper connection between Godzilla and Mothra than we previously thought. Something that goes against what we currently know regarding the Animal Kingdom.” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “After the recent discovery of a mural depicting the two with the translated moniker ‘The King and Queen’,” Dr. Ilene Chen wrote as her comment, almost in response to the one above. “This possibility shouldn’t surprise us. That Godzilla and Mothra share a bond. That they can still be aware of each other, even from across the world.” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> A controversial footnote on official documents, author still unknown and currently being searched for, also states, “I’ve read enough soulmates romance to know where this is going.” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Dr. Emma Russell was contacted regarding the matter. However, given her personal involvement in the Battle of San Francisco, the doctor refused to ‘catch up’ and comment until after her granted mourning period concludes.  </em>
</p>
<p><br/><em> Note: When she is ready, Dr. Russell will be encouraged to review Monarch’s catalog of bioacoustics and full audio-video footage of the event to determine what the hell just happened and if there’s any sane explanation for it. Watterson, I know it’s you who’s been fanning the “Mothzilla” flames. I promise you that “your ship” is not leaving the harbor, and we </em> will <em> prove it. - Dr. Arthur Brown. </em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Alright...I intended Watterson and Dr. Arthur Brown to be throw away characters for the file at the end, but now I might just put them on my OC shelf for later appearances.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>